Welcome to the Black Parade
by Snakes bizarre adventure
Summary: Aki Bosko has no clue how they ended up here. Lost, panicked and in an unknown country. They are found by Bruno, a member of the local mafia. Things escalate quickly from there. It doesn't help that Aki keeps seeing dead people. And boy do they have a lot to say. An non-binary OC insert of Part 5
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

_Italics _\- Foreign languages

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. The rest of my body felt weak with exhaustion. My small frame was trembling and I could not remember anything. I slowly lifted myself up off of what I noticed was cement. I let out a small grunt escape and sat back on my knees. After brushing the sand and small rocks from the ground of my hands I looked myself over and tried to take stock of my situation.

My clothes were a simple sweater, tank top and jeans. I had no shoes on and no purse or backpack. I felt at my hair, my undercut feeling familiar under my fingers. Nothing seemed unusual or unnatural.

I took to looking around me while I tried to control my breathing.

I was in a small alcove of a defunct and trashed storefront. I could see other people littering the quiet street. This placed seemed to be a popular homeless crash space. Most of the stores looked downtrodden or were abounded. Looking over the store signs I frowned when I couldn't read the words on them, hell I couldn't even recognize the language.

That's just fuckin great. I let out a small grumble. I didn't even have a wallet or an ID or passport.

I unstably got to my feet, almost falling over when a sharp pain shot up my side. I clutched at the place and lifted my clothes to see a dried blood. I couldn't help a surprised yelp that escaped me. Something seemed to have stabbed me while I was out of it. I had no clue how I was not more messed up. I had some nursing education and I probably shouldn't be awake and in pain. The wound was not bleeding any more for an unknown reason.

I decided to accept whatever was happening, stamping down on my panic. I started to make my way down the street. Hoping to find someone awake who could help me.

It didn't take too long. I saw a small group sitting close together. I made my way over cautiously. I was watched closely as I got closer. The groups dog (he was a big thing definitely a mutt, he was a cute dog though) got up sniffed at me. I held out my hand, and after a few seconds we allowed to pet him, while I did so one of them spoke to me. I couldn't understand a word. I let out a sad sigh.

"Umm, english?" I tried in hope. The man that spoke just huffed. One of the youngest of the group spoke up.

"A little. What do you want?" He asked his tone distrustful."

I nodded my head. "Just directions to a hospital or something." I spoke, my hand going to my side subconsciously. The boy furrowed his brows and after the group spoke in their language, he answered. He pulled out a napkin and wrote some directions in sloped English. I took it and thanked him, giving the dog one last pet before setting off.

Once again I swallowed down anxiety as I walked on. My feet were getting sore and the loose rock were digging in. I found the place after 20 or so minutes. Soon I had gotten closer to the hospital the signage pointed the way. I was almost at the door when I froze feeling like I dumped ice on my self.

Fuccccck

I realized I had no clue what health care system this place had I didn't even know where I was. There was no way I would be allowed just be to leave after I get care If it was anything like the American system I wouldn't get much help without money or insurance. On top of my lack there of papers.

I quickly walked away. Fuck. The pressure of this whole situation was tightening in my chest as I tried to keep myself calm.

* * *

I had been walking for what felt like hours. The unfamiliar city blurring together. I made my way down a small side street when the sky light up almost blinding me, and a loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky. I let out a small yelp, the thunder making me panic, tears gathering in my eyes.

Icy rain began pouring down soon after, the drops fat and heavy. The tears in my eyes began to spill over and fall. Soon I was sobbing all the stress and fear I had been smashing down all day crashing down on me without mercy. My foot slipped and I was sent sprawling down. I just sobbed harder.

I ached, I couldn't breathe, I was tired and the pain was only growing with the cold rain. It seemed that I couldn't handle all the emotions, my hands scratching at my wrists and I tried in vain to make sense of the emotions I was drowning in.

Somehow in the midst of my meltdown I caught the sound a soft voice behind me. I looked over and saw a man. He was dressed in a white suit with black flecks. The suit made him stand out from the gray weather. He had a large umbrella and was looking at me with concern. Nothing about this man seemed out of place. His black bob was laying smooth and his suit wrinkle free.

I could barely see another man just past him looking around the street.

"_Child? Are you all right, what happend to you?"_

The dark haired man spoke again his face worried and I could only shake my head.

"S-s-sorry…" I mumbled. "I'm A-American."

My words seemed to register to the man, he gave a small smile.

"Are you alright?" His voice was pleasant to hear and his tick accent only added to that. His eyes glanced at my now bloody fingernails before returning to my face.

My eyes widened a bit at the familiar language, and another sob tore at me as I began to shake harder. The man looked even more concerned. He knelt down and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. It was warm.

"_Poor child._" he began again. "What happened to you?" My mind felt like static as I tried to gather my thoughts and words.

"I-I don't know. Where am I? What happened." I choked on the words my mouth dry. The man helped me to my feet, his hand still on my shoulder. He gently guided me under his umbrella.

"Lets get you inside." He muttered. He turned to his companion, who had gone from watching us and watching our surroundings.

"Mista," The man called out and began speaking in their language. Still holding my shoulder.

I looked at the two men. Taking in the other one fully now. His dress was a bit stranger than his friend. A blue cropped sweater and tiger print pants. His hat had a pattern that matched the sweater. While the two spoke the black haired man's hand left my shoulder and took my hand in his. I began to protest not wanting to get blood on him. He just smiled and grasped firmly. His hands were softer than I had expected.

He began walking down the street. I followed not sure what else to do, my emotions still a chaotic wreak.

"I'm Bruno" He turned and smiled at me. He pointed at his friend. "And this is Mista. We are going to take you to a cafe we frequent. We can see what we can do to help okay?" His voice was soft and kind.

"O-Oh okay. I'm Aki…" I manage to say, I couldn't meet his eyes. His gaze was so intense, extremely kind. He smiled at me again.

"Don't worry, you are safe now."

I could only nod in response as he led me away, I couldn't understand what the pressure In my chest ment. It was different from the panic I had been plagued with all day.

We were less than a block or two from the place when through the storm we could hear gunshots.

The two men's bodies went stiff as they looked around. They spoke quickly in their language. I looked between them, I saw that Mista had a gun. My eyes widened but aftwr a moment I decided to just trust the two.

Not a moment later two people spilled on the sidewalk in front of us. One was a blur of orange and black, the other just gray. They seemed to be in a fight the gathered men all shouting.

I was pushed behind Bruno and Mista's gun was pointed towards the two. There was more shouting. I could now clearly see the two men. One was huge pale skin and brown hair, dressed in a now torn gray suit. I could see blood.

The other was dressed strangely, a black tube top with leather straps, black pants and an orange over skirt. He was short, had black hair and tan skin. He looked young. The boy was holding a knife out, but seemed to be losing the fight.

I could pick up on the fact that Bruno and Mista knew the boy. Mista made his way over to the boy. Readying himself by his side.

Then the fighting began again. The boy lunging at the man with a knife. Mista shooting at the man. I had begun to think that the advantage of his gun, that Mista would end the fight. It seemed that I was wrong.

A huge figure seemed to come out of the gray man. The thing was huge and animalistic, its body built like a power lifter or a pro fighter. Its head seemed to be some sort of bear/lion like animal. The thing let out an ear-piercing roar, and the bullets stopped midair.

I couldn't help the whimper of horror from escaping me as I saw this chaos. I was so scared I didn't notice Bruno glance at me.

The lion thing threw itself at Mista and its master(?) Tried to dodge the orange boy. The whole scene was growing more and more insane, a small plane began shooting the lion, who's roars were stopping the bullets. Mista, I noticed, had tiny yellow sprite like things floating around him, and soon Bruno Summoned a blue guy covered in zippers.

It was at this point I reached my limit. My breathing grew more and more erratic throughout the whole scene, the panic adrenaline and the feeling of too little air in my lungs all hit me and black spots appeared over my vision. I heard a voice call put before strong warm arms caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

When I woke up I was warm and comfortable. I buried my head in to the soft sheets and blankets, a happy yawn escapes me with a squeak. The sound of a soft chuckle causes me to wake fully. Sitting up and looking around.

Bruno was standing at the doorway of the room I was in. He was smiling at me softly and holding a plate and a cup of water. He makes his way over and sets them on the bedside table.

"You gave us a bit of a scare when you passed out." His smile falling a bit. He sits down on a nearby chair. "Do you remember what happened?" I rub the sleep from my eyes nodding. I take a sip of the water before responding.

"Yes. What happened? What were those things?" I frown at him, praying he has the answers I wanted. Bruno gave a small sigh before speaking. He seemed to be weighing his words.

"Those were what we call stands. They are sort of like a manifestation of one's fighting spirit. Each stand is unique to their user and has its own powers. There is more I can tell you later. For now I would like to ask you a few questions." His serious look scared me a little bit.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" I did my best to keep my voice steady. Bruno noticed my anxiousness and smiled.

"Don't worry Aki, your safe now. Can you explain what happened to you? Has anything strange happened recently?"

I took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened to me in the last day or so. Throughout my tale Bruno listened closely. He seemed deep in thought. When I was done with my story Bruno gave me a smile.

"I am sorry for what you have been though. I will see what I can do to help." The look on his face seemed conflicted. "I worry that staying with us is not the best thing for you. But I am unsure of what else we can do." I return his gaze curious. "Fights like last night are common for us, putting you in such danger is irresponsible. For the time being you are free to stay here at our home while we find a safer place for you."

I nod at his words. While I liked Bruno, I was not sure how I would fair in any fights like before.

"You have already done so much for me. I cannot repay you." I look down at my hands. When I look up again Bruno is smiling.

"_Don't worry_ Aki, you don't need to repay us."

I hesitantly smile back. Bruno stands up and makes his way to the door.

"I will be back soon. Eat you need it. If you need more sleep feel free. You had an exhausting day. _Sleep well."_ With that he leaves the room.

* * *

Hia! Thanks for stopping in in. I hope yall like this fic of mine.  
I wrote this mostly because I wanted more non-binary OCs and Aki is a non-binary pan-sexual oc and I hope yall enjoy them ^ ^

Also I do plan on this being a romantic fic, so please let me know who you think Aki should be with! I am open to all ships, although I prefer poly ships myself :3 The fic takes place during pt 5, with this chapter happening before Giorno joins the gang. So any pt 5 characters are a go, but also any character who is dead is open! It will be explained in the next chapter how :3

Anywho! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day

-Snake


	2. The Ghost of You

_Italics _\- foreign languages

* * *

I opened my eyes and there was blackness all around me and the air was freezing. I couldn't feel any ground beneath me and the vertigo made me dizzy. I was beginning to panic when a voice spoke from behind me.

"What's this?"

The voice was deep and smooth. Unlike any I had heard, I could see people being seduced by the sound alone.

I wiped my head around, not helping my dizziness any, and saw the strangest man I have seen to date.

He was huge well over 6 feet. His hair a bright blond. He wore a yellow jacket and chaps over a tight black one piece. Nothing was left to the imagination.

Beyond his looks though, there was a sense of malice that came off the man in waves. The moment I made eye contact I was frozen in fear.

"You seem much more alive any anyone here." He lazily made his way closer to me. My breath coming out in tiny huffs as I tried to get ahold of myself.

"In fact, you seem quite alive. Who are you little rabbit?" He had reached me by this point, his words sounded like a playful whisper, but the look in his eyes told another story. I closed my eyes, hoping that he would just disappear.

I felt a cold hand graze my cheek and a deep rumbling laugh come the yellow man.

"So vulnerable." He vixe close to my ear. I braced myself for whatever was to come.

"DIO! Get away from them!"

Another voice cut through the blackness. It broke my terror filled trance enough I managed to step away from the man. Both the man and I looked towards the voice.

There was another huge man. This one built with even more muscle than the yellow one. He had dark blue/black hair and was dressed much more simply. Just a white button up and dress pants.

His face was filled with anger as he moved closer to us. The yellow man, or DIO as the new man called him, let out another laugh as he moved back towards me. Not seeing the pther man as a treat.

"JoJo! Look what I found. The little rabbit is alive!" As he spoke DIO moved behind me at a speed I couldn't even see and grabbed one of my wrists and used my arm to wave at the new man. The new man, JoJo, just let out a sound of anger.

"DIO release them! Leave them alone." He was now just a few feet away from us when another voice joined the fray.

"What has he done now Jonathan?" This voice was much younger than the other two, he sounded closer to me in age.

From the blackness behind JoJo (or Johnathan?) stepped a young man with bright red hair. He looked over in our direction and let out a sigh. He muttered something in a language I didn't know.

_"Dammit._ What is going on?" He asked Jonathan as he came to a stop next to the older man.

"DIO is harassing another soul. I said let them go!" Jonathan said the last part to DIO, who still had me in his grip. His free arm having slipped around my waist with the other still held my wrist. I tried to break free but this man's strength was insane.

"JoJo, no need to be so defensive This is not a regular soul! They are alive, I can almost smell their blood." He whispered the last part right next to my ear, making me shudder.

Jonathan seemed to have enough of DIO's antics, his body lighting up with bright sparks, almost like lighting. Whatever this was made DIO release me with a huff, and I scrambled away from the man as fast as I could. The red head made his way towards me and helped me move way. I let out a quick thank you and he smiled at me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" The redhead asked. I shook my head.

"No, you guys got here before he could do anything." Jonathan and the redhead sighed in relief.

DIO stood where he was his eyes not leaving me.

"Don't you fools see it? They must have a stand that allows this." I made the mistake of making eye contact with him as he spoke. There was something… hungry in his gaze, it shook me to my core.

"That doesn't matter. Get out of here DIO, before I make you." Jonathan growled out, the sparks around him getting brighter.

DIO let out a sound I was sure was a hiss (or maybe a wryyy?) before he walked off in the blackness.

"This isn't over."

Once he was out of sight the sparks on Jonathan died out and he looked at me.

"I am sorry for him, are you all right?" His voice had calmed to a smooth and kind tone. I shook my head again.

"No. Thank you for that." I said softly. He smiled at me.

"I am Jonathan Joestar and this is Noriaki Kakyoin." He smiled and gestured to Kakyoin, who gave a small bow. I gave the two a small smile of my own.

"I am Aki Bosko, it's a pleasure to meet you. Uhh, can you tell me where I am?" I looked around at the blackness. The two men exchanged looks before Jonathan spoke.

"We call this the Veil. It's a place for dead souls. Given that you are alive we shouldnt say much more than that." Jonathan looked rather uncomfortable as he spoke.

"So you are dead?" I looked at them both. They looked alive to me. Bolth me nodded.

"Yes, DIO killed us." Kakyoin spoke as he looked in the direction said man had gone. I frowned as I looked at the two men.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. Jonathan just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, it is in the past. We should try and find a way to get you out of here. It cannot be safe for you. There are many souls like DIO." He looked me over. "Do you know how you ended up here?" I shook my head.

"I remember falling asleep. Though, DIO mentioned stands, are you aware of them?" Jonathan nodded.

"I am, though Kakoin here is the one who had one." Jonathan turned to the man. "Do you think that could be what is happening to them?" Kakyoin seems to be deep in thought for a moment.

"It could be, Basko-san, can you bring out your stand here?" I just gave a shrug.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to summon them yet." I admit "I just found out I have one."

Kakyoin nods his head. "Why don't you give it a try?"

I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to feel for something anything. It's only when I hear the men gasp. I open my eyes and see a doll like creature standing next to me. The have smooth skin, that seems to be made of ceramic, their whole body looks like a ball jointed doll. They don't seem to have an apparent gender. Their hair is long and wild, black curls falling past their back. The stand has no other features, no face or clothing, just smooth white ceramic.

I look at them in surprise. This is my stand, I know that for certain. I also know their name.

"Black Parade. That's their name." I say just as much to myself as to the men. Jonathan gives me an encouraging smile.

"Congratulations!" I can't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you Jonathan."

"Now we just need to find out if they are the one doing this or if it's an enemy stand." Kakyoin speaks looking over Black Parade closely. My stand seems to be looking back at him, though it is hard to tell.

"It is me." a soft voice cuts through all our thoughts. We all look to my stand. "My powers lay in the realm of the dead. I brought you here user to show you." My stand turns to me. "Would you like to know my abilities?"

We all look at my stand in shock and surprise. Its Kakyoin who answers for me.

"If you would please."

The stand nods its head. It begins to speak in an even more monotone voice.

"I allow my user to see and communicate with the dead. My user can see any spirit lingering in the area or the Veil. If they know the name of the spirit they can summon said spirit, if they are willing to the plane of the living.

My second power allows my user to be possessed by the dead, once they are possessed, the spirit summoned is in complete control of the body. However, I can take the image of whomever is posing them and retains the will of my user. My user may also communicate and control my form while under possession. While possessing the stand user the spirit regains any ability or powers they had in life. The stand user has no control or influence of these powers without the spirits consent.

Finally I can bring my user in to the veil."

We all just look at Black Parade.

"Oh." Is the only sound I make.

Jonathan and Kakyoin look at the stand like it is insane. I can't blame them. I turn to the two with a small smile.

"So, I guess let me know if you guys want to hunt someone ok?" I try to make a joke, I seem to knock the two out of their shock. The look at me with concern.

"You need to get out of here." Jonathan says while Kakyoin nods. "If any other spirits find out about this, you could get hurt." Jonathan gently places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry for us, just go. I have a feeling we will speak soon. Go."

I look at the two confused, things had been fine why the rush? Kakyoin looks at my stand expectantly. My stand nods back and grabs my hand.

"We will see you soon." Kakyoin says, as he fades, Jonathan smiles as well with a wave.

Then I wake up.

* * *

Stand User: Aki Basko

Stand: Black Parade

Powers:

1) Black Parade allows its user to see and communicate with the dead. The stand user can see any spirit lingering in the area. If they know the name (just the first or last name is enough. Nicknames only work if the stand user has a connection with the spirit in question) they can summon said spirit if they are willing.

2) The stand user can be possessed by the dead, once possessed the spirit is in complete control of the body. (However the stand take the image of whomever is posing them and retains its own will. The stand user may also communicate and control the stand while under possession. While possessing the stand user the spirit regains any ability or powers they had in life (Hamon, Spin or their stands etc.) The stand user has no control or influence of these powers without the spirits consent.

Stats:

Power: A

Speed: D

Range: D

Durability: D

Precision: C

Potential: B

Appearance:

The stand has a smooth ceramic like skin. Its body is built much like a doll. The stand has no apparent gender. Its face is just blank ceramic. The stand does have hair, it's a long tangled mess of curly black hair that stops at their waist. Other than obvious joints the stand had no clothes or any other decoration.

* * *

I sit up in the bed, my body covered in sweat. My breath coming in short gasps. I look around the room and see that its empty. I slowly relax myself. I try to figure out if what had just happened was a weird dream or the truth. I hear a knock on my door, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I call out, the door opens and I see Mista. He is holding a bag.

"Boss, got this for you, your clothes were really messed up." He looks me over, I can't tell if he is checking me out, or looking for threats. Both maybe? He sets the bad down by the door. "When you are ready Boss downstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you." I smile at him, he gives a quick grin in return before closing the door.

I get out of bed and go over to the bag. I look inside and pull out the clothes. They are very similar to what I was in before, a simple tank, sweater and jeans. The sizes are a bit off, but I smile anyway. I get dressed quickly and grab by breakfast tray.

It doesn't take long for me to find my way to the living room and kitchen. I see Burno sitting at the dinner table with a cup of something. Mista is on a couch chatting with the black haired boy from before. There is a new man I havent met yet with long lavender hair doing dishes.

I walk into the room and set my try on the table, and smile at Bruno. He smiles back at me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very good thank you, thank you for all of this." Before either of us can speak, the black a haired boy jumps over the back of the couch and rushes over to me.

"_Good morning!_ HI! I'm Narancia! It's cool to finally meet ya!" He takes my hands and shakes them. His english is alittle off, but I can still understand him. It does takes me a moment to get used to the energy he is radiating though.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I reply with a smile.

I hear the man at the sink scoff. I turn to look at him. He dries his hands and pushes past me, a sneer on his face. I frown at him as he leaves. Narancia puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mind him, Abbacchio is just mean." He sicks hisntoung out at the man's back. Bruno sighs.

"Leone just doesn't like strangers. Give him time." Burno turns to look at me."I got word from our Cappo and you are allowed to stay with us." He pauses, a mild look of frustration on his face. "However our Cappo wants you to help us if you do." I look at him confused and take a seat at the table.

"Aki, we are apart of the mafia. It would be best for you not to associate with us, but given your situation..." He lets out a sigh. " I would understand if you wish to leave." a look of surprise crosses my face, and I wave my hands around

"No! It's ok! You guys have been so good to me, I don't mind!" not its Bruno's turn to look at me in shock.

"Are you sure? -" I interrupt him before he can protest any more. I reach over and take on of his hands.

"Bruno, you guys saved me, I, I owe my life to you. I understand that you want me safe, but, until I remember where I came from. I want to use my time to help you."

Burno, and the other boys in the room look floored for a moment. Then Bruno give me a small smile.

"You passion tells me I cannot change your mind. Welcome Aki."

I smile back at him.

"_Welcome to the family!_" Narancia tackles me with another hug. I don't understand his words but I smile back at him anyway.

* * *

It had been a few days since I joined Bruno's gang. I was more formally introduced to Abbacchio, and meet Fugo. Fugo was easy enough to get along with, he even started to teach me some Italian. Abbacchio still seemed to hate me, so I mostly left him alone.

Most of my time was spent with Mista and Narancia. The two boys were closest to my age and were fun to hang around with. Narancia was just the sweetest boy, and Mista was quite a loyal friend.

During down their down time between missions the two would show me around town. Some times Fugo or Bruno would join us. Being with them was honestly the best feeling.

At night I would talk with the ghosts I met before, and they would sometimes bring other friends. Jonathan and Kakyoin told me all about their lives and the tale of the Joestar family. I meet Caesar, a kind Italian man who loved to flirt and Avdol, and egyptian man who helped Kakyoin and their friends defeat DIO.

I hadn't told the gang about my stand yet. Worried about how they would react.

* * *

Hello, I hope you all enjoy.

I whent back and edited chapter one alittle bit

-Snake


	3. Teenagers

We were sitting at our regular cafe, Fugo was trying to teach Narancia. Abbicchio was trying to tune all of us out, and I was trying to talk down Mista who was panicking over the 4 pieces of cake. The sound of Bruno's voice brought all of us to attention.

Bruno had brought someone to our table, and by god, that boy was outstanding. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wasn't until Mista elbowed me in the stomach that I realized I had been staring. I felt my face light up. I buried my face in my hands.

I looked up when I heard giggling. I looked at Mista confused. He just giggled again and pointed to the 'tea' and Gionro was holding. It took a few seconds for me to process what was happening. I looked at the scene in horror. Before I could speak Abbacchio glared at me, the words dying in my throat.

I was so freaked out I didn't even notice Bruno returning into the table.

Then Gionro drank the tea.

The table broke in to chaos.

"Whoa! Fucking gross! He drank it!"

"There's no way he drank it! How did you do that? Where did you hide it?"

"Your pretty interesting, did you really drink it? Come on you can tell me, just come on!" Mista spoke through laughter.

I looked at Giorno in disgusted fascination, then I saw the look on his face. The teen was smirking at the group.

"Did I? Well you all keep your abilities a secret don't you?" Giorno kept his smile up, while the group looked at him in shock. I resolved to ask my spirit friends if they saw what he did later. I also made a note to speak to Bruno about Black Parade as well.

Not long after introductions got out of the way, Bruno told all of us to meet at the Docks in a few hours.

I left the cafe with Bruno and Abbacchio. We piled in his car and made our way back to the house.

When we got inside I gently grabbed Burno's sleeve.

"Uh, Bruno? Can we talk?" I glared at by Abbacchio who muttered something in Itailan, and bruno just smiled at me.

"Of course Aki, what is it?"

Bruno and I take a seat on the couch.

"It's about my stand, I think I know what they can do."

"That's good Aki! Can you manifest them?" Bruno smiles at me. I nod my head and call out Black parade. Their manikin like form standing in front of us. Their head looking between the two of us.

Bruno looks them over in awe, "What can they do?" He asks, as his own stand coming out and looking at my stand.

"Um, they allow me to talk to the dead…" I look at my hands, feeling uncomfortable. Bruno's eyes go wide.

"What!?"

I nod my head.

"Yes, I can even make them visible to other stand users."

Bruno is silent for a few moments, before speaking again.

"I think you should keep this quiet for now." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I will."

* * *

Soon enough we all meet at the docs and on a boat. Bruno was being quite tight lipped about where we are headed. I end up making my way over to Giorno

"Um, Hi, I'm Aki." I hold out my hand, cringing at my own awkwardness. Giorno just smiles at me.

"*It's a pleasure* Mista told me you only speak english yes?" He takes my hand, and in place of the simple shake I intended, he takes it and kisses my knuckles gently. Once again my face burns red.

"Y-Yes!" I stutter. Gionro smiles at my reaction.

"I look forward to working with you."

I can only nod, I make my way over to Mista and Narancia, sitting down shakily. The two boys laughed at my situation. I just scoffed and crossed my arms in a pout. After a moment or two I scooted over to Narancia and asked to listen to his music. The boy smiled and angled the head phones so we can both listen.

I don't remember much of what happened during the attack. According to Bruno there had been a stand attack and Narancia and I were the first to be hit. I watched as Narancia, Fugo and Abbacchio kicked the crap out of the stand user. I couldn't watch for too long, so I walked over to stand with Bruno and Giorno.

After some torture and Abbacchio being a jerk, we discovered that someone was likely waiting for us on the island. Giorno was quick to think of a plan. He and Mista made their way towards the island. I got to see Giorno's stand work, and it was so strange to see him create life from nothing.

Soon the coast was clear and the rest of us docked and disembarked. I looked around in wonder. The tiny island was quite the sight.

I let a smile escape.

* * *

Soon we meet back up with Mista and Giorno. It seemed like they had been in a fight. After ensuring the two were ok we made our way to the location of the treasure.

We ended up outside a public restroom. We entered the restroom and I helped Mist on to the sink, already looking at the gunshot wounds on his body.

"Your lucky I studied to be a nurse Mista." I grumbled. Trying my best to clean and seal his wound. I shooed away Fugo when he pulled a stapler from his bag.

"Fugo no. Just no."

Soon I was done. Mista smiled at me and said a quiet thanks.

Then we all heard Narancia's shouts from outside the building. He seemed to be fighting with a cleaning woman?

Fugo and I ran over and pulled Narancia away from the girl. Not a moment after Bruno was telling us that the small elderly man who was with the cleaning girl was a Capo for Passione. From there Bruno used his stand to unzip a portal in one of the urinals. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He handed the money to the Capo.

In short order, Bruno was promoted to Capo, we discovered the girl was the Boss's daughter and we now had to protect her.

The girl was acting a bit spoiled. But we had our orders.

The trip home was mostly quiet. Trish was her name, was quiet the whole ride. I could understand what she might be feeling. I made up my mind to talk with her once we got back to base.

* * *

Once home I was assigned to stick with Trish while the others worked out the details of the job. I smiled at Bruno, happy he trusted me enough for this.

I walked Trish around the house, showing her all the rooms. She was quiet and I got the feeling that she was looking at me. I turned to her an smiled.

"What's up?"

Trish looked surprised, and looked away.

"Nothing." She stated. However I could read her body language, she was worried, and probably scared. I stopped in the hallway and turned to fully face her. She looked concerned and took a hesitant step back. I just gave her a soft smile.

"Trish, there is no reason to worry, the boy's and I will keep you safe no matter what. You are going to be ok." I reached out and took one her her hands. "You can rely on me ok?"

Trish looked shocked. She clearly was not expecting a gangster to be this kind to her. I just kept smiling at her.

"Come one, Your room is next to mine, we can get you settled in until Narancia gets back. You need any more clothes or anything? If you need to borrow some of mine they might fit you."

Trish stopped outside the room and frowned at me.

"Why? Why are you being so nice? Is it because of my father? Is it?" She started to sound more angry with each word. I looked at her, catching her eyes.

"No, not at all Trish, not even close. Bruno is the only one I am loyal to here. I am being kind to you because you deserve it. Your in a shitty spot, stuck with people you don't know, even worse they are all mafia. On top of that you have never met your father, the leader of said mafia. You have every right to be upset. Fuck, you probably never got to ggrive you mother properly." I stepped in front of her and put my hands gently on her shoulder. "I just want to help you to feel safe while all this shit gets settled."

By the end of my rant Trish looked to be on the edge of tears. I gently led her into the room and guided her to the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked softly. She nodded her head.

"Please?"

Trish and I had a feels session until she fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from all the chaos. I took a moment to summon Kakyoin and Johnathan, asking them to watch over her while I went to check on the others. They both agreed quickly. I left my stand with them in case they needed to fight.

* * *

Narancia had returned by the time I got downstairs. I sighed at all of the injuries on his body. I quickly ran over to take care of them, while the others argued about what to do about the assassin team that Narancia discovered. I smiled over at Giorno when he stood up for Narancia. He noticed and sent a small smile back.

"Buccellati! Its the boss, he has a message for you!"

We all stopped and looked over towards Mista as he called out to us.

According to Bruno, we were being sent to Pompeii to recover some key. I couldn't shake a sinking feeling in my gut. Bruno decided to send Abbacchio, Giorno and Fugo to Pompeii. The rest of us would stay here for the moment.

I got to my feet and made my way to Bruno.

"Bruno, I have some 'Friends' watching over Trish." I whispered to him. His eyes widened a bit, and he looked surprised. I just smiled. "They will let me know if something happens when we aren't looking."

"Thank you Aki, that should be a big help."

We waved off the group bound for Pompeii. I returned to Trish who had woken up and was watching the group from her window. I could see Kakyoin and Jonathan chatting together. I shot them a quick smile before looking back at Trish.

"Come on, lets get some lunch together yeah?"


	4. Give em Hell Kid

The next leg of our mission passed in a whirlwind of chaos. I officially hate trains and fighting in one. After Giorno figured out that there was a stand attack I was sent to deal with the user. Stupid low body temperature.

As soon as I left the operator's room I called out my stand. Jonathan and Kakyoin materializing next to me. I gave the two a smile.

"So you boys want to try out my stand?" I asked as I made my way down the train cars.

"You should use my stand, Hierophant Green is best suited to this." Kakyoin smiled at me, and I nodded. I turned to Jonathan.

"Can you watch our backs?" The British man smiled at us.

"Always Aki, you can count on me."

What did I do to get such awesome ghost friends?

Black Parade put their hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Let us begin." They spoke in their monotone voice. The two of us turned to Kakyoin. Instinctively I spoke in tandem with my stand, calling out to Kakyoin.

"_**Kakyoin, join us**_"

When I spoke, I saw Kakyoin looking at us surprised. He moved closer and my vision went spotty then dark. Soon I was blinking again, and looking over at myself, though my eye color was very different, it took me a second to understand. Slowly I realized that my stand had worked. Kakyoin was the one in my body. I looked down at myself and noted that I was transparent, my joints articulated much like my stand, though I still looked like myself.

"Fascinating," Kakyoin spoke as he was looking at his (my?) hands in amazement. "I can feel again," In a second a green stand appeared by his side. He looked at it in wonder. It was Johnathan's voice that pulled us out of our experimentation and back to the present.

"We must hurry your friends are waiting for you."

I looked at Kakyoin who nodded. We quickly made our way down the train. Kakyoin suddenly stopped and held out a hand to stop us. He pointed to the ground and I could see part of his stand extending into the next room.

"Someone is in there." He spoke barely above a whisper. I nodded in response. Trusting him to figure out what to do. Soon enough we heard a crash and the sound of someone panicking. Kakyoin smiled.

"I destroyed his ice." I smiled back at him. "Come on." He led the three of us into the train car. The man inside was a strange one, hit looks knocking me off guard. He looked a lot like a vegetable to me. All that aside, I saw his stand. It was a fishing rod. The man noticed us and looked horrified.

He moved to cast his line, but Hierophant green wrapped itself around his wrists, stopping his movement.

"Shit! Who is this?" The green-haired man tried to step back, but I moved behind him blocking his escape.

"Where is your partner?" Kakyoin asked, wasting no time. The man was quick to say how he didn't know anything as Kakyoin's stand tightened around him.

I looked at Kakyoin, unsure of what to do next. It was when I did so, I noticed an elderly man who looked on the edge of death crawling towards him. Something about the man set off my alarm bells, I didn't fully understand, but something was wrong there. It was like he was not nearly as close to death as he seemed.

I surged forward, pulling Kakyoin out of the path of the man's hand before contact could be made. The sound of the elder cursing proved my hunch. The man slowly stood, as a stand formed behind him. He reverted to his real age. Now a tall handsome blonde.

"How did you know?" He asked leaning in looking at Kakyoin, believing him to be the cause of my actions and ignoring his partner's thanks for the rescue.

Kakyoin just smiles at him.

"Nothing you need to worry over, Emerald Splash!" He yelled, his stand's full form coming into view and a green looking fluid spraying everywhere. I could hear the green-haired man call out in pain, but it seemed his partner dodged the attack. Kakyoin gave him no time to recover, quickly following up on his attack, pushing the man further into the next car. His stand ruthlessly attacking.

I turned to the green-haired man and watched him carefully. I couldn't see Johnathan, he must have gone out to tell Bruno we found the stand users.

The green-haired man slowly got to his feet, blood coming from cuts all over. When he finally stood at his full height we just stared at each other. I could feel my anxiety coming back to me as I struggled to find the will to attack the already wounded man.

"What's your name." I settled on asking. Knowing it wouldn't make any fight easier for me, but unable to stomach not knowing. He looked at me in shock.

"Oh, uh, Pesci." He spoke, looking as hesitant as me.

"I'm Aki, any chance we can talk this out?" I tried hopefully. Those thoughts were dashed instantly.

"No, sorry, I can't let Prosciutto or Risotto down." He gripped his fishing pole tightly. I readied myself as well.

I don't recall much of our fight, just the stinging and burning of his hook burying itself deeper inside me, while I attacked him with the little self-defense I had. It was brutal, and soon Pesci forgot about his stand entirely, and started hitting back, unable to take the underhanded jabs I made.

By the time Kakyoin came back into the train car (I did my best to ignore the blood all over our clothes) I was straddled over Pesci, his face a bloody pulp, my fists shaking. Mine was no better than his. Pesci somehow somehow still breathing, and I was hyperventilating, panic finally clouding my thoughts. Kakyoin rushed over and pulled me up off the unconscious man.

"Aki, Aki! Breathe!" He tried to calm me, but nothing was working to pull me out of my panic. Neither of us were in a state to notice the inconsistencies in normal stand/stand user behavior. Like how he bore none of my wounds, or how he could lift me and interact with me like a person.

He gently lifted me into his arms and carried me down the train as my brain tried to pull out of the haze of the fight. We met Bruno halfway back, Johnathan close behind him. Both men looked at us concerned.

"Mr. Bucciarati, I will return her body now, one of the stand users is dead the other unconscious. Can I trust you to finish up?" Kakyoin spoke calmly and with an air of authority, he really didn't have. Bruno just nodded. I could feel Kakyoin slip out of my body, and felt a pull on me, causing me to return. I couldn't help the scream of pain came out when I was fully my self again. All of the injuries I had gained appeared over my body at once. Worse, I could feel the few hits Prosciutto got in Kakyoin on top of my own.

Bruno caught me as I crumpled, unable to stand. He gently lifted me and looked at the two ghosts.

"Thank you. We got it now."

Johnathan and Kakyoin nodded and dissipated, going back to the veil.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the turtle. I ached all over but my wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. I looked around the room confused. Everyone was there milling about. I had been laid out on the couch. I looked next to me and saw I had been resting my head on Bruno's shoulder. I blushed and scooted to the side. Bruno just smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Aki? You took quite a beating," he asked his voice as calm as ever, I gave him a shaky smile, doing my best not to think about what had happened.

"Y-yeah, how are the others?" I asked softly.

"They are all fine, I took care of the stand user you fought. We are in a truck now." He looked me over again. "Are you sure you are alright?" He reached out and gently took my chin in his hand as he looked over my face carefully. I let out a small sigh.

"Not really no. But I will be." I gave him a smile, hoping to reassure him. He just sighed back at me. He ruffled my hair.

"We don't have any clean clothes for you right now, we had to throw out your sweater, it was ruined." He looked apologetic. "We will pick something up once we reach a town ok?"

I nodded, doing my best to not feel exposed. I hadn't noticed that my sweater was gone, now leaving me in my tank top. I hardly wore this little clothing, it was always sleeves and pants for me.

"Thank you, Bruno." I gave him one last smile. ", am going to nap some more wake me up when something happens?" He nods back, he takes off his jacket coat and drapes it over me. It doesn't take me long to fall back to sleep, Bruno's warmth and sweet vanilla scent comforting me and ebbing away at my anxiety.


	5. The World Is Ugly

My restless sleep didn't last very long. I woke up to the horrific sight of Bruno and Trish disintegrating into fleshy cubes. I couldn't hold back my scream.

The scream must have attracted whatever stand was causing this, because within moments my own arm began falling apart in the same manner as the other two.

Black Parade manifested next to me and gently rested their hands on my head. The world around me grew dim and soon there was nothing left but blackness. The feeling of vertigo that washed over me was becoming quite familiar.

My stand had pulled me into the veil before my whole body could be destroyed by the unknown stand. I looked down at my arm and winced. Over half of it was gone. I looked away quickly as my stomach did a flip and tried to regain my bearings.

I looked around the dark void hoping to see one of my spirit friends, but it seemed for the moment I was all alone. I took a deep breath. Back Parade was looking at me intently, I gave them a smile.

"We should go back, I am worried about the others."

Just before my stand could take me back to the living world a familiar voice cut through my thoughts. When I looked up to see who it was my stomach dropped.

"Oh?"

DIO was there smiling and approaching me much too quickly for my tastes.

"What's this? The little rabbit is all alone. What happened to your little guard dogs?"

I was frozen, panic flooding my system.

"Oh my? What happened here?" The vampire, who was now way too close took my wounded arm. He was none too gentle about it either, the pain pulling me back to my senses.

"Stand." I said simply. "Now let go." I tried to sound confident, but I knew my anxiety was clear. I tugged the useless limb out of his hands. DIO laughed, god I was beginning to hate that sound.

"Is that why you are here? To get my brother to fight your battles for you? I saw what your stand is capable of, quite a powerful stand." His words sounded mocking, I couldn't help but wince at the words. "Though without it you really are a helpless little thing aren't you?."

I took a step back from the man.

"Back off. I need to get back." I prayed the man would leave. DIO raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Cute."

I flinched. The man once again closed the distance between us again.

"I can see why my brother is so willing to help you." He let out a deep laugh and reached out and grabbed my chin. "I wonder what It would take to make you summon me?"

I could feel my stand moving to stand behind me, I let my shoulders relax. I pushed DIO away, and growled out.

"Nothing, I would never give you the chance."

My stands cold arms wrapped around me as I began to pass back into the living world.

Last I saw, DIO was frowning at me. There was a look in his eye that I couldn't place and that I really didn't like. I saw his lips move, but I was gone long before I could catch what he said.

* * *

When I came to, the turtle room was empty. I hesitantly made my way out, fighting back panic.

Outside the turtle, I noted that we were in a field somewhere, a parking lot not too far off. The thing that really drew my attention though, was the sight of Giorno and his stand beating the ever loving crap out of the stand that had caused this mess. The stand tried to merge with a nearby motor bike, but was blown to bits within moments. I looked at Giorno and rushed over to him.

"Giorno? What happened here?"

The boy looked over at me, clearly exhausted. For a moment it was clear to me how young he really was. For the short time I knew him, vulnerable was never a word I would associate with him. But for just a brief second, he truly looked his age.

The moment was gone as quick as it came, a mask of confidence slipping over his features. It felt like such a punch to the gut.

"Aki, are you ok?" He looked at my missing arm. I grimaced.

"Yeah, it was a stand right?" I asked hoping he knew more of what was happening. Giorno nodded and pointed to the totaled bike.

"I stopped him. I can fix your arm."

I just looked at him in confusion. He gave a small smile.

"That stand gave me an idea on how to use my stand." He bent over and picked up one of the bike parts. He walked over to me and gently took my arm. He gave me another small smile before his stand appeared.

I couldn't help the scream of pain that escaped. I could feel the arm Giorno created fusing with me. I could feel Giorno holding me steady as he worked. He apologized over and over until he finished. I could only gasp for air as the pain started to slowly recede. Giorno kept his hand on my back, as tried to comfort me.

Giorno helped me back into Coco Jumbo. We saw Bruno and Trish, who seemed confused.

Bruno looked at us with concern. I just smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to see you and Trish are ok."

Bruno looked over at the girl who had sunk down on the couch, looking so done with everything.

"What happened? Was there an attack?"

Giorno left me to explain while he went to speak with the other guys.

* * *

Soon we were on the road again. Giorno and Mista in a car while the rest of us in coco jumbo. It felt nice to relax. Trish and Bruno sitting next to me on the couch. Narancia and Fugo arguing over something I couldn't quite make out. Abbacchio was reading a small book he found laying around the room.

My spacing out was interrupted by Trish, who addressed me suddenly.

"Aki?"

I looked up at her curious.

"What's up Trish? The girl sighed, glanced around at the other before speaking.

"Aki, I - I'm worried. You guys keep getting hurt, I don't." She sighed as she looked for words. "I'm afraid one of you isn't going to make it." The last words were whispered so quietly I could hardly make them out.

I looked her over before reaching out to her and gently pulling her into a hug. Holding the smaller girl close to my chest. She relaxed into the hug while she wrapped her own arms around me.

"Trish, it's going to be ok. We will be ok."

I didn't notice Bruno who was watching our exchange, a soft smile crossing his face.

* * *

AN:

Thank you all for the follows! I will do what I can to keep writing for you all!


	6. Sleep

_Welcome! These are a few shorts I had written up. All of them are canon to the story, but were too short to put in to a chapter. So I have put all of them here! I will likely have a few more of these I can post. So please let me know what you think! All of these take place before the gang meets Giorno._

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_-Snake_

_Chapter Text_

* * *

I leaned back in my seat looking at the others at the table as they chatted. It took me a few moments to catch Mista staring at me intensely. I cocked head in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Soo," he began slowly, "What's in your pants anyway?" Mista smirked. I could only gape at him while the rest of the table went silent. Fugo was the first to move, smacking Mista on the back of the head.

"You can't just ask someone that!" He yelled. Mista pushed him away.

"What? It's a fair question!"

Abbacchio let out a sound of annoyance before he went back to his book. Narancia was now staring at me now pondering the question himself.

I could feel my face heating up. I struggled to figure out an answer. God I wished Bruno was here

"Well, uh…" My face reddening with each attempted word.

"You don't need to explain yourself to him Aki, he is just an ass." Fugo gave me a smile. I smiled back and took a breath.

"Its ok. Well, I consider my self non-binary." I address Mista and Narancia. "I have no real solid gender." I smile with a bit more confidence. Narancia's face screws up with confusion.

"But that still doesn't tell us what you got down there!" That earned smack from Fugo.

"And they don't have to to tell you! They are non binary, so it doesnt fucking matter." As Fugo spoke he pulled Narancia into a headlock, "So drop it!"

"Fugo! Stap!" The smaller boy protested, struggling to break the hold on him. The two soon began arguing in Italian. I looked over to Mista. He just shrugged.

"Eh, cool. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, just curious, ya pull off the look all right." I smile at him.

"Thanks Mista."

The table soon fell back into its normal chaos.

* * *

Bruno walked up to me as I was reading, relaxed on his couch in his tiny apartment. I had been staying with him and Abbacchio sense he took me under his wing.

"Are you well Aki? Leone told me about what happened at lunch. I apologize for the boys."

I smile up at him.

"Its ok, they weren't trying to be rude or sexist or anything. I think they just hadn't really dealt with someone like me."

Bruno smiles back and takes a seat.

"That's good. I'm glad they don't take issue. I know Leone and I have meat people like you before, but I was unsure about the boys. I am glad you are fitting in." I nod.

"I am as well. I was worried for a while whether or not they would accept me." I look down at the carpet. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Bruno rubbed my shoulder gently.

"I am glad they did. You fit in well with us."

* * *

"Oh wow. And you still think of him as your brother?" I ask incredulous. I was sitting cross-legged in the void with Jonathan, Speedwagon, Kakyoin and Jonny.

Jonathan had just finished telling us all the tale of his childhood with DIO. I was in awe of Jonathan and his endless empathy.

"Well yes, what DIO did was evil, I know that. But that still doesn't change the fact that we grew up together." He gave us a sad smile.

Kakyoin smiled back.

"You are truly a kind man. I don't think I could do the same if I had been in your place."

Jonny nodded his head in agreement.

"Seriously, and I had thought my Dio was bad. But in comparison Diago just seems like an asshole. And that is saying a lot." Jonny's american accent stood out from all of our accents (My own seemed to be Italian despite my inability to speak the language)

Jonathan just smiled at us. Speed-Wagon spoke out next.

"At least DIO is just a vampire. I shudder to think what havoc he could have brought if he had the powers of Kars. Those Pillar Men were horrid"

Kakyoin looked over to the older man.

"Mr. Joestar told us about his adventures with them while we traveled. It's hard to think of a being with more power than DIO held." The young japanese boy trailed off in thought.

"I just can't believe that vampires are even real." I smiled at all of my ghost friends. "But I guess with all that stands can do, I really shouldn't be so shocked."

Jonny nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, the things that a stand can do are insane."

"I still find the concept fascinating. I can't help but wonder what mine would have been like." The huge British man lets out a soft laugh. "I hope mine would have the power to help others!"

We all laugh together. My chest feeling warm and light.

* * *

I woke up with a start, my heart hammering in my chest. The dream, or perhaps nightmare, quickly fled my mind leaving nothing behind but the smell of the sea.

I stared at Bruno's cream painted ceiling, trying to calm my heart.

I could not fathom what the sea had to do with my dream or why it had been so terrifying. I loved the ocean everything from sights to the sounds.

Why would it be a part of such a tense dream?

A soft breeze came through the cracked window, alerting me to the presence of tears on my face as the air chilled the salty liquid.

I reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Aki?"

Bruno's soft voice caused me to start, I whipped around to see him standing in the doorway in his sleepwear.

"Are you alright? I could hear you crying."

Something about the look of concern caused something to crack inside me and the tears began to fall again.

Bruno rushed over and wrapped me in his arms. His hand gently stroking my hair.

I was so confused, scared and sad, but I felt myself begin to relax in his hold. Bruno kept whispering reassuring things to me softly. Before I knew It I was asleep again.


	7. I'm Not Okay

The next few hours were a nightmare. The words I had said to Trish burning in my mind.

After yet another stand attack by a standuser that controled ice we had finally made it to the stupid island the Boss wanted us to bring Trish. Things escalated quickly once we docked.

Bruno had been ordered to go in alone with Trish, but something about all of this was nagging at the back of my mind. Before Bruno left put rented boat, I summoned Kakyoin and Jonnathan, asking them to watch over Bruno and Trish. The two agreed quickly.

Not even five minutes later Kakyoin appeared again, panicked.

"They are under attack! Someone one grabbed Trish!"

Out of nowhere time seemed to distort, the missing seconds only apparent when I was suddenly off the boat and halfway to Kakyoin's side. The japanese boy also seemed to catch the skip and panic flooded his face.

I reached out and grabbed Giorno's arm and took off towards the building, ignoring the protests of the gang pulling the boy after me.

Giorno who had noted something amiss as well tried to ask me what was happening, but I couldn't find the breath to respond, too focused on following Kakyoin's directions.

We booked it into the huge building as fast as we could, not even looking to see if any of the others followed.

It was Girono who led us to the room Bruno was in, no doubt to his stands fukery.

We rounded the door just in time to see a man shrouded in shadows and his stand punching a hole though Bruno's chest.

I froze in place, horror flooding my system. I might have brokedown on the spot if Kakyoin hadn't gripped my shoulder. Using the last of my will I let Kakyoin take control of my body while I lost it.

After seeing me (Kakyoin) go after the stand user, Giorno was quick to rush over to Bruno and Tirsh, not even wasting a second to begin trying to heal their wounds.

In my spirit form I fell to the ground my body hyperventilating. So many thoughts and feelings rushing through my mind. But most of all all the red. So much red. Red Red

Red

Red

Red.

It was only when time skipped again I was able to pull myself out of my meltdown. I shakily got to my feet and rushed over to Gio and the others.

Griono had fixed the hole in Bruno's chest (So much red) and replaced Trish's hand (I hadn't even noticed it was missing)

I fell to the floor next to them. Shocking Girono and Tirsh Bruno was unconscious. (his body still covered in blood) The two teens looked at me in shock. I did my best to smile.

"How?" Giorno begin but I waved him off.

"My stand is weird. Is he ok?" My voice was wobbly, speaking was harder than I thought it would be. Gio nodded his head.

"He should be fine. If we were moments later…" he trailed off.

In the moment I don't think either Girono or I processed the fact that Trish could see me at all.

I felt the girl take my hand. I looked over at her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

Then I noticed Johnathan watching us all in worry. I gave him a fake smile. He rushed over to me and hugged me as I held Trish tightly.

It took less than a few minutes for Kakyoin to return to us. Hierophant Green's tentacles were twitching with agitation. It seemed like he had taken a few crippling blows, but being a ghost he was still able to keep standing. The look on his face (my face) was thundurus.

Girono just looked between me and my body with confusion.

Before he could ask questions Kakyoin spoke.

"He got away before I could get him. I hate time manipulators."

Johnathan and I give him sympathetic looks while Girono and Trish were just confused.

"Giovanna-san can you fix Aki-chan's body before I return it?" Kakyoin asked as he knelt down next to the boy. Girono looked to me and I nodded.

"Please. The only reason he can walk is he is already dead " I tried to explain. I only further confused Gio, but he begun to heal me, using the rubble around us. I gently let go of Trish.

She sat up without fuss and watched Girono work. Once he was done I thanked Johnathan and Kakyoin and Japanese boy returned my body to me.

The second I returned to my flesh I was engulphed in pain and promptly passed out.

* * *

When I came to I was surrounded by a comforting sent I couldn't quite place. When I opened my eyes I saw Bruno's concerned face looking down at me.

In that moment I was filled with shame. I broke down and was useless the moment he needed me. Before I could even open my mouth he smiled at me.

"I am glad you are all right. I spoke to Girono and Trish about your stand, they agreed to keep it secret." His tone was light, but he frowned.

I sat up carefully and saw that were in Coco Jumbo sitting on one of the smaller couches.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pushing back my guilt to be dealt with later (and to ignore how much I had to have been touching Bruno if he had been holding me) Bruno looked over to Trish, who was sleeping on the couch, he seemed to be trying to decide something before he spoke.

"Aki, I - I decided to betray the boss. I can't stand by someone who would kill their own child amongst other reasons." He paused. "If you want we will drop you off as soon as we reach the mainland."

I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Aki, if you stay with us you very much might be killed." He was frowning at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, something he clearly didn't expect.

"Bruno, I was only with Passions because of you. I want nothing more than to help you." Flashes of a fist through his chest crossed my mind. "I will stay with you. Whatever ever your plan is."

Bruno tried to speak, most likely to persuade me to leave or something of the like, but I help up my hand.

"I am no one. I have nothing. But, when I am with you guys I feel like I really am someone. Besides I can't just leave Trish, fuck, the poor girl. I care too much for her and you to just leave when there is something I can do to help. Ok?"

Bruno seemed resigned to be decision. Then to my shock he pulled me to his chest tightly. I hesitantly hugged him back.

"Fine. But don't you die. I won't allow it."

He held me like that for a few moments. For a few seconds I was able to push all my donuts and fears back and just relax in his arms.

Soon Bruno left to speak with the guys who stayed (shockingly Fugo chose to stay behind, not filling to face the Boss's wrath, I could feel my heart break a bit) while I stayed with Trish.

* * *

Once alone with the sleeping girl I summoned Kakyoin and Johnathan to talk about what had happened.

Sadly neither had caught the man's face, but they were sure it was the boss given what Bruno had said to them.

It was Johnathan's intense look at caused me to loose my mask.

"Are you on Aki?" He asked in a gentle voiced.

I didn't even notice my shaking untill his huge arms pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok. You will be ok." He whispered as he gently stroked my hair.

All my composure broke and the full blown panic attack I had repressed slammed down full force.

With out Johnathan or Kakyoin I would have likely passed out again. But soon they had helped me regulate my breathing. It still took close to 20 minuets for me to finally breathe right and my tremors to stop.

Not even moments after I thanked the two someone entered the turtle.

I looked up to see Giorno looking at me critically. I froze under the intensity of his stare.

"I can see why you hide your stand." He finally spoke.

I felt my face flush.

"Yeah… I just. Well. It's dangerous. There are a lot of dead people who could really fuck shit up." I mumbled.

Giorno nodded. After a moment or so of silence.

"Do your… ghost friends know of a man named DIO?" He asked sounding causal.

I felt my blood run cold. I could see that he picked up on my panic at the vampire's name. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why would you ask?" I tired to match his causal tone, but my mind was racing.

He seemed to think for a moment before responding.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He turned and left Coco Jumbo. Kakyoin and Johnathan looking at me in shock.

What the fuck was that?

* * *

AN:

Thank you all for the follows and favorites!


End file.
